1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software copy protection and schemes for securing communication protocols, and more specifically, to the use of a tamperproof hardware cryptography circuit to ensure the integrity of copy protection and to secure communication protocol messages and structures used in online communications, such as online games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer entertainment game systems, such as the Sony PlayStation(copyright) and PlayStation(copyright) 2, have become some of the most successful consumer electronics products to hit store shelves in recent years. Unfortunately, along with such success comes the increased potential for abuse by those who seek to improperly tamper with the systems and associated software. Such abuse is motivated by a warped desire among some to modify certain games in certain ways to achieve peculiar or unusual results, and perhaps even to profit illegally from the sale and/or distribution of such modified software. Clearly, one of the issues that is of major concern to game publishers is the piracy of their software because such modifications can lead to circulation of inconsistent versions of software among the public, which can cause confusion and even damage to the reputation and integrity of game publishers.
There is also a potential for abuse with respect to online or network enabled game systems. For example, a hacker or prankster may perform a so-called xe2x80x9cman in the middlexe2x80x9d attack whereby the hacker seeks to intercept a message that is being communicated over a network (e.g. the Internet) between two game systems. The hacker may be motivated by a desire to cheat or to disrupt play of the game by the two legitimate users. Again, such abuse can disadvantageously cause confusion and wreak havoc among innocent users, which can ultimately lead to an unjustified distrust by the public of the systems and games themselves.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing a method of operating a system. The method includes the steps of: reading a portion of software code from a storage device in the system, wherein the portion of software code has been digitally signed with a first key prior to entering the system; sending the portion of the software code to a cryptography unit contained in a tamperproof circuit associated with the system; decrypting a signature file corresponding to the portion of the software code with the cryptography unit using a second key stored in the tamperproof circuit to form a decrypted signature file; determining whether the portion of the software code is valid by using the decrypted signature file; and preventing operation of the system if the portion of the software code is not valid.
In another embodiment, the invention can be characterized as a processor based system that comprises a storage device, a tamperproof circuit, a cryptography unit contained in the tamperproof circuit, and processing circuitry. The processing circuitry is configured to read a portion of software code from the storage device that has been digitally signed with a first key prior to entering the system, and to send the portion of the software code to the cryptography unit. The cryptography unit is configured to decrypt a signature file corresponding to the portion of the software code using a second key stored in the tamperproof circuit, and to determine whether the portion of the software code is valid. The processing circuitry is further configured to prevent operation of the system if the portion of the software code is not valid.
In another embodiment, a method of operating a system comprises the steps of: receiving a first key in the system from a remote server across a network; reading a portion of encrypted code from a storage device in the system; sending the portion of the encrypted code to a cryptography unit contained in a tamperproof circuit associated with the system; decrypting the portion of the encrypted code with the cryptography unit using the first key to form decrypted code; and communicating across the network using the decrypted code.
In another embodiment, a processor based system comprises a storage device, a tamperproof circuit, a cryptography unit contained in the tamperproof circuit, and processing circuitry. The processing circuitry is configured to receive a first key from a remote server across a network, read a portion of encrypted code from the storage device, and send the portion of the encrypted code to the cryptography unit. The cryptography unit is configured to decrypt the portion of the encrypted code using the first key to form decrypted code, and the processing circuitry is further configured to communicate across the network using the decrypted code.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the invention and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment in which the principles of the invention are utilized.